


Artistic Obsession

by Hafl



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belinda has a lot of sketches of Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Obsession

Willing or not, Gwen was a perfect model and Belinda knew that. She had more sketches of Gwen than of any of the other girls and not only of her scowls. No, Belinda sketched everything about Gwen: her haughty posture, her malicious smile, her looks of disgusts whenever faced with walks or sports, her tears of homesickness, her carefully brushing her hair, her poses of vain self-satisfaction, everything.

Gradually, unknowingly, sketching Gwen had became a habit. Not only that, it was something to which Belinda looked forward. And when she caught an especially smug smile or furious look, she always felt a pang of guilt and thought that Gwen really was much prettier than Irene.


End file.
